lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
Easter Eggs
Being an open world game, L.A. Noire is likely to be filled with tons of Easter Eggs and secrets. This page will be a collective resource for finding and editing articles of Easter Eggs. Easter Eggs * During "The Silk Stocking Murder" case it is possible to find what is assumed to be John or Jack Marston's hat from the Rockstar western game Red Dead Redemption. It can be found on a trash can in the alleyway behind your car when you return from the rooftop. *The face of a man can be seen burnt into two pieces of toast while investigating the first crime scene during The Black Caesar case, and the apartment in The Consul's Car. The images are in the kitchen on a cutting board, next to the cup that reveals the Popcorn cups with morphine clue. While the images are upside down, once recognized they are clearly faces. The faces appear to be of a man with a beard wearing a cowboy hat, indicative that the images are presumably of John or Jack Marston of Red Dead Redemption. (Although it is hard to see, the style of facial hair may point in the direction of it being Jack Marston.) *It is possible to interact with the obstacles in the US Army training camp obstacle course. You can find the course in the northern sector of the US Army base, which can be located across the LA River in the south eastern part of the map. The obstacles Phelps can use include walls to straddle over, ropes to climb and bridges to walk across, which opens up a balancing mini-game. If the player fails at the mini-game they will dangle from the bridge, but if they fail three times on one bridge they will fall, which depending on the location, can kill the player. *At the first crime scene in "A Marriage made in Heaven" on the dumpster above the trash can where you can find the knife for the achievement/trophy Stab-Rite, you can see an Assassin's Symbol from the video game series Assassin's Creed scratched in a white color. *When you're walking in or around a bar or restaurant, an NPC will sometimes say "This is a tasty burger," which may be a reference to the film Pulp Fiction, as Samuel L. Jackson's character, Jules Winnfield, says the same exact line. *The case "The Set Up" starts off the same way as Butch's title fight in the Tarantino's Pulp Fiction. *When walking around the Police Station, you can hear someone say "If women don't find you handsome, they should at least find you handy," which is a reference to the Red Green Show. *The bartender in "The Silk Stocking Murder", Diego Aguilar, is portrayed by Joe Nieves, which may be a reference to the tv sitcom How I Met Your Mother in which Nieves plays a bartender named Carl. *Albert Hammond is played by Don Kembry. This may be a reference to The Getaway, where Kembry voices Mark Hammond. The Getaway was written by Brendan McNamara, head of Team Bondi. *During the case "Buyer Beware" there is a pistol in the bin. If you examine the pistol, Cole will note that it it is "A FN Browning, Serial number 01138." The serial number 01138 is most likely a reference to George Lucas, as one of his first movies was THX1138 and the number has been in all Star Wars movies and many games as an easter egg. * During the case "In The Driver's Seat", there is a bookstore next to Morgan's Apartment named "Geiger's Rare Books". This is a nod to Raymond Chandler's critically acclaimed Noir fiction novel, "The Big Sleep". In the novel, Geiger's Rare Books is used as a front for an underground pornography ring. "The Big Sleep" is widely considered to be the first and best example of a Noir Fiction novel and was later adapted into a film starring Humphrey Bogart. *In The Consul's Car case, Juan Valdez's notebook includes the names "John (Madsen)" (page 1, entry 1) and "(Danny) Marston" (page 2 entry 2). *In A Polite Invitation case you examine companies registry book at the Hall of Records. Here you can find "Suckerhud Industries" company record which directors are Norville Barnes, Dr. Bronfenbrenner, Sidney J. Mussburger and Waring Hudsucker. This is direct reference to the film The Hudsucker Proxy (1994). Category:L.A. Noire